1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to speed control devices for automobiles and other vehicles and, in particular, to an improved actuator for such devices.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
In a conventional speed control device, an actuator controls a cable assembly or similar mechanism which in turn controls the throttle valve in a throttle assembly. Conventional actuators may include a motor having an first shaft extending therefrom and one or more gears through which rotation of the first shaft causes rotation in a second shaft used to control the cable assembly. These conventional actuators often employ gear arrangements that consume relatively large amounts of space, are relatively expensive, and require relatively large amounts of manufacturing and assembly time. Conventional actuators may also employ a clutch for selectively transmitting torque from the gear arrangement to the second shaft. Similarly, however, the clutches found in conventional actuators consume relatively large amounts of space, are relatively expensive, and substantially increase the number of components in the actuator--thereby significantly increasing manufacturing and assembly time for the actuator.
There is thus a need for an actuator for a speed control device that will minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.